


Break the ice

by BlackberryFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryFox/pseuds/BlackberryFox
Summary: He was not staring at Yuuri because he was handsome and pretty and because, maybe, just maybe, he... Really. Wanted to punch his face. With his lips. Softly. And then bite, just because he liked to tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs in Spanish* I shouldn't be here. But I am, anyways.  
> So, yeah, two episodes in and I already ship the Yu(u)ris and I also ship them with Viktor and it's a mess??? How did I even get here (hopefully, I'm not the only one *shout out to the other people in this*).  
> (I'm sorry, the title is so.)  
> Warnings: um, there's a 15-16yo kissing a 23-24yo, so. Proceed with caution. I guess.  
> Enjoy~

Yuri Plisetsky was not staring. He was not staring at black silky hair freely flowing with smooth and graceful movements. His eyes were not glued to the beautiful way the other would move and slide on the ice, nor to his expressions and intense gaze. He did not hold his breath when he jumped, and did not sigh in relief when he landed peacefully, almost perfectly. And he definitely did not blush when Viktor's knowing glare landed on him.

Yuri Plisetsky was not staring at Yuuri Katsuki. Not at all.

The music stopped and Viktor called Yuuri over, explaining to him a few things that he should correct, or try to improve. He added a few more comments, one of them made Yuuri briefly look over to the Russian that definitely wasn't trying to overhear their conversation. He blushed, and Yuri blushed too, because, _damn_ , Yuuri Katsuki was way too cute for his own good- and did he just think that?

Yuri frowned (which looked more like an irritated pout), entering the rink and sliding all the way across it, just to talk to his... Colleagues?

 

"Hey, Yurio." Viktor called, and the blond groaned in irritation. "Yuuri will take a break now, so you're in." he explained.

 

"About time." he mumbled. Yuuri probably giggled at his behavior, but he ignored that (lies, he didn't. The sound sent fluttering butterflies all the way down to his stomach, and it was so damn annoying).

Not too long after, Yuri was skating and Viktor and Yuuri were watching.

 

"Wow... He really does look like a fairy..." Yuuri commented, brown eyes probably shining with something that made Viktor smile knowingly.

Yuri was indeed graceful when skating. Until his blue-green eyes landed on the perfectly adorable expression Yuuri was making and he _lost it_. Something inside his chest short-circuited, heat pooled on his face and he gracefully lost balance.

Yuuri was the first one to get to him.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering a hand to help him get up.

Yuri mumbled some cuss words in Russian before switching back to English.

 

"I'm fine." he reassured. "And I don't need your help to get up." he declared with a dismissing gesture that only made Yuuri retreat one step. He wasn't even halfway up when he slipped again.

This time, hopefully, Yuuri was there to catch him. More or less. Yuuri was a hot mess and barely knew what to do. Yuri was confused. He ended up clinging to the older's arms like his life depended on it, face buried on his chest. Despite the clumsiness of the situation, he could feel Yuuri's strong grip on his own arms and he didn't know what to think about it.

Gee, what was he? Six? Still learning how to skate? He was pathetically clinging to Yuuri like he was a child that didn't know what to do, or too scared to fall flat on the ice. And he was none of that.

Yuri blushed, straightening himself and pulling away from the older.

 

"I said I didn't need your help." he complained and Yuuri chuckled. _Heavens_ , Yuri hated that noise.

 

"Okay. Next time I'll let you slip and fall, then." was his comment, as he gracefully slid back to the rink exit.

 

"Hey, Yurio! That's not like you!" Viktor called, and Yuri scowled another cuss word in Russian that he hoped Viktor wouldn't catch. "I heard that! What is happening? You usually don't make this kind of mistake!"

 

"I know!" he shouted in a frustrated voice. "Just let me re-do it!" he asked, gliding to the middle of the rink where his routine would start.

 

* * *

 

"How to deal with crushes?" was a serious thing on Yuri's search history. Was that why they were called crushes? Because you wanted to crush them? (with a lot of love, hopefully). Thankfully, he was doing that research in _Russian_ , so there was no way Yuuri could tell what was written on his screen and ask a million questions about it. But he did look adorable when he was staring at Yuri's phone, apparently amazed at how "beautiful" Russian was (definitely not as beautiful as him, Yuri thought, then mentally kicked himself for that).

 

"You two are here early." Viktor commented.

 

"We always are." Yuri retorted, closing his Google tab because Viktor, unlike Yuuri, could read Russian, and very well.

 

"Very well."

After a rock, paper, scissors game, it was decided that Yuuri would practice first (yeah, that was how they'd mostly decide who would go on the rink first. Yuri happened to win a few times), while Yuri would stretch and warm up and all that.

Once he was done he couldn't help but stare at how pretty Yuuri was. He looked cute with his glasses on and very handsome without them. And very hot when he had that fierce expression he was putting on (no pun intended...)

Yuri _blushed_. He wasn't supposed to have those kind of thoughts, mainly when they involved _Yuuri_ , his (secretly) sworn enemy.

The music stopped, but Yuri didn't care. He just blankly stared at the white ice in front of him, wondering _why_. He didn't care about the _hows_ , the _whats_ , or the _whens_. He was confused about the _whys_. Why was he feeling all that? Why was all that directed to Yuuri? And why he couldn't figure it out?

 

"Hey." Yuuri's soft voice called, and Yuri jerked in surprise. "Viktor has been calling you for nearly a minute now." (the blond could hear the "what's wrong with him?" in the distance, followed by some Russian words of exasperation and interjections, too).

 

" _Shut up_." Yuri scowled, finishing up his preparations and leaving a bottle of water nearby. "I _wasn't_ staring at you because you look pretty and handsome when you're skating, okay?" he blurted out, soon realizing what he had done.

Viktor sent Yuuri a wink, and the latter blushed a little.

 

"I didn't say that!" the blond shouted, angrily sliding on the rink to get in position. "I didn't mean that, okay?! You got it all wrong!" he screamed in frustration, already in position.

Yuuri giggled dumbly, not knowing how to react to the younger's outburst.

Yuri was _so_ flustered he actually messed up a few things here and there. Viktor scolded him for that, then proceeded to tease him about what happened earlier which just made the blond repeat the outburst, this time in Russian.

 

"Don't feel so bad about it. It was actually cute." Yuuri said, after they were done with practice and about to leave.

Yuri cussed in Russian.

 

"I'm not cute!" was his reply (in English), as he angrily grabbed his stuff and angrily walked to the exit. He shouted some Russian words at Viktor, then they proceeded to discuss about something. Viktor won, whatever they were talking about.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was still angry on the day after. He had arrived early (earlier than anyone) to skate his feelings away, but it wasn't working. The more he jumped, glided and moved around, the more it reminded him of how Yuuri would do it and the more frustrated he got.

He was in the rink for almost half an hour when Yuuri showed up, but didn't say anything (he'd normally greet him with a shy "good morning", or even a "hey, Yuri"). Great, he thought to himself. ' _You just made things awkward between you two'_.

At some point, Yuuri joined him on the ice, but stayed across him. Like he was avoiding him (or giving him space, but he discarded this one. It was so unlike Yuri, to jump to conclusions like that).

They stayed like that for around ten minutes. No words were spoken, just the noise of their skating against the ice. It felt nice, somehow. But horribly awkward.

Yuri focused on the sounds on his back. It seemed that even those sounds were gorgeous. If he closed his eyes, he could easily picture Yuuri moving to them (he didn't know if that was because Yuuri was predictable or if it was because he _knew_ too well how he'd move... Yuri decided to brush those thoughts away, they were distracting). In fact, he focused on them so much he actually slipped and almost fell.

 _Almost_.

He tried to balance himself again, which just created a disaster after another disaster, until he was being held strongly by Yuuri Katsuki ( _what was he_? A little girl learning how to skate? Ridiculous).

When Yuri looked up to see what _the hell_ was going on, Yuuri smiled and the blond felt. Blessed.

 

"Good morning."

He was way too pretty. Even if he looked plain, there was way too much to him, which just made him look... Well, handsome? Yuri didn't know.

The only thing the Russian knew is that he wanted to _punch_ Yuuri Katsuki's gorgeous smile. With his lips. Softly. And then bite, just because he liked to tease.

He clumsily got up, but didn't let go of the older's arms. Not until he was done with all that _bullshit_ of feeling butterflies fluttering in places where they shouldn't be. Very angrily, Yuri pressed his lips against Yuuri's. And lingered there, for a moment, enjoying it.

It didn't help. The butterflies were fluttering _everywhere_ , making his mind go blank. When he thought of retreating, there was a shy wet feeling over his lips. Yuri froze. It happened again, and he slightly parted his lips. Next thing he knew, there was _another_ tongue inside his mouth, doing things he never thought it was possible, and a small sound leaving his throat in... Pleasure?

It was _amazing_. Like the adrenaline of perfectly completing something hard when he was skating. It _lighted_ , _fueled_ something inside him. The butterflies were hyperactive, fluttering restlessly, all over the place.

After a while, Yuuri slowly retreated, slowly stopped the kiss. When they were almost apart, he bit down on Yuri's lips, and the latter blushed in the sixth shade of red, heart hammering loudly inside his chest. They stared at each other, Yuri a flustered mess and Yuuri, a flustered shy mess.

 

"Sorry, I guess that was... Um..." he started, way too confused, overreacting again ( _why_ did Yuri find that so _damn cute_ ).

Yuri growled, pulling Yuuri into another kiss. This time, the one who bit on lips was the blond.

 

"There." he said when he pulled away, blue-green eyes staring down at the white ice and face _red_ from that. Situation.

Yuuri licked his own lips, tasting the aftermath of it.

 

"Sorry." he said blankly. "I said I'd let you fall flat on the ice, but I didn't."

 

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Yuri asked, really annoyed, finally looking at Yuuri.

 

"But it was good, that I didn't, right?" he concluded, looking away and blushing slightly.

 

"You're cute." Yuri blurted out, regretting that immediately.

Yuuri _laughed_. The Russian was way too confused at the beauty of it to get mad. He still didn't understand all of what was happening, but he wanted more of that weird feeling pounding on his chest.

 

"Let's take a break?" Yuuri proposed. Yuri nodded.

And that was how they broke the ice between them.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this (it was 1am... I never stay up this late).  
> I tried really hard to make it IC, and I hope I achieved it? Hm.  
> (EDIT: I changed some things now that it has been proven that Viktor and Yuri(o) communicate with Yuuri (and a few other characters) in English ^^)  
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
